Honest Trailer - Transformers
Transformers is the 4th episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Andy Signore,' Brett Weiner', Jack Allison '''and Christian Lynch.' '''It was narrated by 'Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 2007 sci-fi action film Transformers. It was published on May 17, 2012 to coincide with the release of similar action film Battleship, and is 1 minute and 55 seconds long. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 12 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Transformers on YouTube "A movie designed to sell toys - toys you can't even tell apart."' ~ Honest Trailers - Transformers'' Script From the horse-faced director who starts shooting before finishing scripts (Michael Bay), based on a children's cartoon designed to sell toys, comes a movie designed to sell toys, toys you can't even tell apart, except for the black one ('''Jazz: This looks like a cool place to kick it.). Together, they will unite with this stuttering teenager (shows clips of Sam Witwicky saying "No, no, no, no") to defeat a bad guy who doesn't appear until almost two hours into the movie. But in the meantime, there's gratuitous porny shots of Megan Fox, weird racism (Bobby Bolivia: Hey, mammy!), and robot fights that erupt around random hot girls Michael Bay was trying to pork. This summer, you will say "What (shows confusing fight sequences) the hell (shows more confusing fight sequences) is happening?" (shows more confusing fight sequences) until they give the bad guy the thing he wants (Megatron: Give me that cube!), and then it kills him. Seriously, it's f*cking stupid. Starring Burger King, Panasonic, eBay, Cadillac, GMC, The Strokes, Pepto-Bismol, Xbox, Furbies?...Pontiac, Mountain Dew, Chevrolet, Chevrolet, and introducing Chevrolet. for Transformers was "Battleship."]] Battleship...I, I, um, I mean Transformers. Come on, they both look the same. Oh, man, the Ninja Turtles are f*cked. Trivia * Most films in the Transformers franchise have gotten the Honest Trailers treatment: Revenge of the Fallen, Age of Extinction, The Last Knight. The only film to escape the Honest Trailers treatment is Dark of the Moon. '' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Transformers received a 98% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In Entertainment Buddha's review of the Honest Trailer, they wrote "as usual their work is impeccable and quite entertaining." Geek Tyrant wrote "I love the narration and the straightforward nature that this trailer is presented in." Production credits Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by: Andy Signore, Brett Weiner, Jack Allison and Christian Lynch Edited by Jack Allison Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell External links * 'This Is An Honest Trailer For ‘Transformers’, I Mean ‘Battleship’ '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Must Watch: TRANSFORMERS Honest Trailer ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Transformers Category:Science-fiction Category:Action Category:Michael Bay Category:2000s Category:Season 1 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Hasbro